Laira
by Roka78
Summary: chapter six is not up because it is just a filler but if you want it up I'll post it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Laira**_

By: Arial N. Craig

_This is my character's story and it's my name spelled backwards so please read and no mean comments now on to the psychotic place we call my mind _

In the farthest cell in Blue Rose Asylum's basement a young girl was said to live. The doctors deny that she exist, but the patients say that the girl in the basement is the child of hell many patients have been dared to enter the basements farthest cell and see if she was real In fact one patient named Chase Tower entered the basement, but never came out they say that they heard him screaming for help then it all went silent. There were those who came out alive and they all said the same name Laira Dawn then they ended up killing them selves later on. The story of Laira is quite a dramatic one she was born in a happy family, but her mother died when she was six right in front of her, a boy in her class teased her till she snapped and beat him to death with a plastic vase, and then she found out that she had a brain decease which caused her to love the taste of flesh. Laira was put in her father's asylum until he found a cure but while she was in care she bit a nurse's arm and tore off some of her flesh then ate it.

The doctors put a muzzle on her and locked her in the basement where she is said to be today. Many people who believe she is real are scared to know what she looks like, so many people have drawn pictures of her looking like a girl with sharp teeth and rotting flesh sitting her cell with a pile of bones in the corner. Her story even became and urban legend to scare children from committing and bad deeds it worked on most children, but others wanted to test it only to see that it was not true. Those who have listen to the story now have forgotten it. It had been six years since the story was made up and today is suppose to be Laira's 15th birthday maybe she will make her first appearance and people will know for sure that the child of hell is real.

The people of Blue Rose lock their doors and windows bring their children inside and prepare for her to come, but if she does not then they can go back to the day and forget about her. Laira will never come they say shes not even real just an urban legend, but the ones at the asylum have another thing to say when they hear her laughter knowing that she will get out soon. People wonder now is she just a legend or is the child of hell really in that asylum waiting for her freedom no one may know no one but dierector Tim Dawn and nurses Lilly Skyback and Flora Stones, but they won't say a thing.


	2. Drew Quin

Laira

Chapter 1

Drew Quin

"Drew sweetie please don't look at our new house like it's evil it belonged to your grandfather and your father worked hard to get it before they tore it down." A woman carrying some boxes said to her son.

"I know mom but I did not want to move again I mean I was just starting to like that school and I even got into the art class."

"Yes sweetie I understand tell you what if you get all your boxes in your room and help me with mine I'll take you to the art museum around here most the art is from this town you know so it's not in any other museum in the world." The woman said while taking some boxes in the house with Drew following behind her. Drew Quin was 16 years old and was a month away from his driver's license. He was not one of the social kids which his parents knew would cause him a lot of problems in school, but they hoped he would have better chances of making friends in Blue Rose High than his last school. Drew put all his boxes in his room and went to help his mom with her stack.

"There I helped now lets go to that museum like you said you would I want to see the art."

"ok sweetie get in the car and remember to put or seat belt on ok."

"Yes mom now hurry up I and to get going." Drew had a passion for art and wanted to get to Blue Rose museum fast and when they got there he saw so much art that he had never seen before, but out of all of them a picture of a zombie looking girl caught his eyes. He walked over to it and read the title "Child Of Hell" The picture was of a girl that looked about 10 years old and has sharp teeth, rotting flesh, and a pile of bones in the corner. The girl wore a straight jacket and looked like she was laughing.

"Umm excuse me but who made this picture here it looks very realistic."

"The creator of that picture is unknown but I can tell you the story of the picture," a young museum tour guide said, "the girl in that picture is named Laira Dawn her story is that she saw her mother die at six and killed a boy in her class at nine and she was put into the Blue Rose Asylum for some kind of brain problem and they say that she ate flesh of those who came near her.

"That sounds like a gruesome story and she is from Blue Rose that makes it even more cool." Drew took a picture of the painting and continued on in the tour. When he got home he showed his dad the picture and told him the same story the tour guide told him.

"Well son if it's one of the legends here then you will learn about it in school but it is creepy that, that picture was made 6 years ago and it already has a legend well whatever time for bed son tomorrow is your first day of school." Drew's dad sent him off to bed then went to bed with his wife.

The next day was Drew's first day at Blue Rose High School and he was not in the best mood for it. His last class was Blue Rose history an elective.

"Well class this is our new student Drew Quin he is from the city now Drew would you like to say something to the class?"

"Umm well not really."

"Oh well then take your seat behind John then and we can start our new chapter," Drew did what the teacher asked and sat down, "Now class open your books to page 462 and we will start our lesson on the Child of Hell history." Drew's ears perked up on hearing that and remembered the painting the museum boy was he lucky he had been wanting to learn about it.

"Hey Miss. Trumpery how is that in the history of this town isn't it only six years old and only an urban legend." Drew looked at the boy who said that, the boy looked like a common jock, but at the same time he looked like someone who would give his life not for fame but just because it's the thing to do. Miss Trumpery looked at him and sighed she looked at scared about something.

"Chris I hate to tell you but it's not an urban legend sure she doesn't punish people but she was a real person in fact before I worked for this high school I was her teacher, but then the incident with Timmy happened," just then the bell rang interrupting Miss Trumpery's train of thought," Well class we'll start the chapter Monday so have a nice day bye."

While Drew was leaving the school he was stopped by the boy from his class along with two other kids and John.

"Hey new boy so have you heard of the Child Of Hell legend cause they say that she lives in the farthest cell in Blue Rose Asylum's basement."

"So what does that have to do with me."

"Well I don't think she's real so how about this I dare you to stay in that cell for one night and tell me if you see anything and so your not alone in there my boy Conner will go with you so what do you say."

Drew thought about the bet for a minute then thought that he could take it so he nodded his head yes and shocked walked home think about how this would turn out and thinking if she was real what would happen if he met her he would just have to wait and find out.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

_I think this chapter turned out well and yay we meet one of the main people of this umm*cough* lovely story so until next time tata._


	3. Monster In The Cell

Laira

Chapter 2

Monster in the cell

When it was 5:00 Drew got on his favorite hat and Headed to the asylum to meet up with Chris, Conner, and John. When he got there John pulled him off to the side to speak with him.

"Listen man you don't have to go on with this bet, but if you do don't try to make it through the night just get some proof of her that's all you need to impress Chris."

"Okay thanks for the info, so how do I get proof of her what bring back some bones or something."

"pretty much just be careful man they might not believe in her, but I do and I don't want to see the new kid die." With that said John and Drew walk over to Chris and Conner getting ready to start the bet.

"So all you have to do is stay the night or get me some proof that she's real, and the loser of the bet has to do what ever the winner says until winter break got it?" Everyone nodded their heads and then Drew and Conner went inside the asylum to get started. At first they only checked out the lobby and took some pictures then they made their way down to the basement.

"Do you believe that there is a flesh eating girl living here I mean it is possible."

"Nah I grew up here and have never seen her I've even been to this asylum before to visit my uncle and never heard her laughing like they said she did." After that was said the boys continued walking down the stairs and finally the basement where Drew took a lot of pictures.

They made their way to the last cell and when they got inside Drew could of swore he felt a pair of eyes on him but the looked empty. Then out of nowhere a bone fell to the floor the boys heard someone running around them and giggling . Before Drew could blink he saw Conner thrown to the floor and a girl land on top of him she was wearing a straight jacket that was undone, a leash and a muzzle the girl started to claw Conner's stomach and rip it open while he was screaming at Drew to make her stop. Drew watched in horror as the boy before him was torn limb from limb by the cannibal as she spilled his guts all over the floor. The cannibal's long brown hair dipped in the crimson red on the floor, her dilated gold eyes turned to slits as she ate his lungs, and her sickly gray skin was covered in blood. By now Drew didn't care about the bet to be here all night, he would not take his chances. Drew got up slowly hoping the girl would not notice and he dashed out of the room shutting and locking the door behind him. Before he left the room Drew dropped his favorite hat on the floor , but even if he did notice he did not care. When Drew left Laira stopped eating and looked up at the door she noticed his hat on the ground and crawled over to it, picked it up, examined it, sniffed it, and put it on her head the same way Drew was wearing it. She then went back to eating until there was nothing but pure white bones left. That night Laira Dawn may have fallen in love and it added to her idea of escaping so she could see that boy again.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

When Drew ran out of the asylum he saw Chris and John. He ran over to them yelling about a monster in the cell and about it killing and eating Conner in front of him. John was worrying a lot stepped over to Drew patting his back. Chris just looked annoyed and then he noticed one thing missing from this scene.

"Dude what happened to Conner don't tell me you ditched him and chickened out."

"WHAT PART OF CONNER IS DEAD ARE YOU NOT GETTING I SAW HER TEAR HIM TO PIECES HOW ARW YOU NOT GETTING THIS!"

"Wow dude calm down and what do you mean Conner's dead he can't be he might have just left thought the back oh and another question where is your hat."

"Ah shit I must have dropped it when I left."

"well listen dude well hold off on the bet right now until tomorrow cause the way you blew your mind there means that you need some rest okay?" Drew nodded his head and ran home the images of Conner's death still running through his head. When Drew got home he ran to the bath room and threw up he had never been this scared in his life, but that's because he's never seen an insane girl tear and eat someone before. Drew went to bed not thinking about what happened anymore he just wanted to forget it so he went to sleep.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

Director Tim Dawn went down to the asylum basement to check on his daughter when he got there he saw his little girl cuddling a hat.

"Hey honey where did you find that thing…here let daddy see it," Laira gave him the hat and he checked the tag on the inside the tag had a name on it that said "Drew W. Quin", "honey who is Drew was he someone that was here." Laira nodded her head yes she then spoke in just a whisper that almost sounded childish.

"He was here with another boy but that other boy is gone now and Drew left ~giggle~ the other boy was fun to play with and I want to see Drew again can I daddy can I please."

"Yes honey I'll have him come over tomorrow now you just go to sleep and dream some more." Tim sang a lullaby to Laira and she fell asleep quickly dream about Drew.


	4. Blue Rose Asylum

Laira

Chapter 3

Blue Rose Asylum

"HELP ME PLEASE HELP!" Conner screamed as the girl clawed his stomach and Drew just watched helplessly as he saw the girl kill and eat Conner she then turned toward Drew and smiled. She walked over to him and looked him in the eye he saw her raise her arm to pet his head and he felt even more fear he didn't know what he was going to do if he made one wrong move then it was over for him and he knew it. The girl brought her lips to his ear which scared him even.

"I'll find you soon and then I'll keep you forever." The girl started laughing like crazy and Drew tried to back farther into the wall to escape this madwoman. She gabbed his wrist and snapped it back watching him scream in pain he just want to end this fast. Then she started talking in a voice that sounded like his mother's.

"Wake up sweetie, sweetie wake up-"

"Drew I'm not letting you stay in bed all day now get up." Drew opened his eyes to see his mother staring at him so it was just a dream at least that was a bonus for him.

"Sorry mom I had a long night and I had the creepiest dream."

"Oh sweetie don't worry about it just don't sty in bed all day your going with your dad to his new job he got a call before you woke up about and his boss wants to meet you and your dad."

"Huh what's the job?"

"He's going to work at the Blue Rose Asylum director Tim Dawn knew that he was looking for a job so he asked your dad for it and your dad said yes so get ready to go and don't keep you dad waiting." Drew paled up at the though of going back to that asylum he didn't even want to see that place again not after last night, but he did what his mom said anyways. When he got outside his dad was already in the car waiting for him Drew got in the car and the trip to the asylum was silent. When they got to the doors they saw a man who looked like he was in his early 40s standing at the door.

"Ah you must be Zack Quin and this young man must be Drew it's pleasure to meet you both now if you'll come inside we can get you started."

"Yes sir come on Drew." Drew followed his dad inside with his head down low he really did not want to be here.

"Now young Drew on the phone your father said that you loved art and I would like to know if you wanted a part-time job here to make art for the patients and make them feel better." Drew was going to decline but then he looked at the patients that were aloud out of their rooms and felt sorry for the ones who had to stay locked up so he said yes to the job.

"Great now that means that I can work with my son with me everyday trust me son if you make art for these people you will make their lives better." Mr. Quin said to his son this made Drew feel better about being here knowing that he could be of help for these people. Mr. Dawn watched Drew with Dark eyes he did not understand what Laira found so interesting in this boy, but he would not question his daughter as long as she was happy.

"Mr. Zack your's and your son's office is right he you can start your job by checking a Margret Wilks she's in room 250 the poor woman went into a state of depression after her husband died so she could use some company. You young Drew can help me get something's out of the basement it's a bunch of art supplies that you can use here."

"yes sir." Without thinking Drew went down to the basement with Tim and he walked to the closet and was about to open it, but then he remembered where he was. Drew was going to run, but Tim grabbed his arm and pull to the last cell in the basement he then opened the door and threw Drew in it then he shut the door behind Drew and locked it and left the basement leaving Drew all alone…Well come completely alone.

Drew pounded his hands on the door until he heard a giggle behind him. He turned around and saw the girl from last night but this time she was wearing a secure straight jacket, muzzle, and a leash that was attached to the wall. Her eyes looked as scary as when he first saw her and he started to panic he did not want to be here he did not want to be her next meal. Laira got up and walked towards him, but was stopped short by the leash. She dislocated her shoulder and got out of her straight jacket and took the leash off, but she left her muzzle on. She walked to the corner of the room and picked something up and then walked back over to Drew and showed him his hat.

Drew looked at her carefully and was ready to take his hat, but then she moved her arm out of his reach and then put it on his head messily she the started to giggle and Drew couldn't help but laugh a little. Drew started to let his guard down and reached his hand to her mouth and took the muzzle off he couldn't help but smile at how pretty she looked without her muzzle on. Drew thought that even thought this was the same girl from the night before the girl, who killed Conner, and the girl who killed so many in six years, he thought that maybe all she needed was someone to understand her that was all. He took his hat off his head and put it on her head to show her that she could keep it, and he saw her smile and tear up a little she then hugged him and snuggled her head in his chest, and fell asleep. Drew fell asleep after her and did not notice when the door was opened.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

Mr. Dawn smiled at what he saw before him, he walked over to them and picked Laira up and carried her to her bed and tucked her in he then picked up Drew and carried him up stairs to his and his dad's office where he could rest. It looked like Laira finally smiled sweetly after her mother had died, all those years of trying to make her happy and all he needed was that Drew boy that was all she wanted and he give his daughter the happiness that was stripped away from no matter the cost.


	5. Lena

**Laira**

Chapter 4

Lena

Drew visited Laira everyday which made her feelings for him grow even more and she became a little more domestic when it came to him being around other girls. Laira thought she didn't have to worry until she figured out that a girl at Drew's school started dating him. Laira was so full of jealousy that she escaped her cell everyday and watched Drew and his girlfriend from the shadows. When ever this happened Tim Dawn would send out some of the security guards with his daughter and make sure she stay out of trouble and out of sight.

Drew's girlfriend's name was Lena and she was quite lovely she had beautiful long blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and had quite a pretty smile. After awhile Laira stopped following Drew and started following Lena to learn more about her and she learned quite a bit. She learned that Lena liked to flirt with other guys and when Drew was not around she would make out with other guys this infuriated Laira even more not only was Lena dating her Drew she was cheating on him too.

Laira had a picture taken of Lena kissing another guy and thought she could get Drew to break up with Lena, but if he didn't she would take matters into her own hands. The guy that Lena was kissing left to go home and Lena went the opposite way. Laira followed Lena up to her house then Laira went home to figure out what she was going to do about this problem. Laira sat in her cell for weeks avoiding everyone she even made Drew stay away from her. Drew grew worried for Laira he did not know what he did to make her mad, but he knew one thing Laira got more hunger when she was upset which meant more bones would end up on her floor. When he was done with his job he went home, Laira had never shone him the picture.

Drew had been dating Lena for a month now and Laira did not like one bit of it. She had it set in her mind that Drew was hers and she would make sure no one could have him. Laira dislocated her shoulder and undid her straight jacket, she took her leash off, and then her muzzle, and she left the asylum to take care of her problem.

Laira made her was down Singer Dr. and to Lena's house where she went around to the side and snuck in through the kitchen window. Lena's parents weren't home so that made it easier for Laira. She picked up a knife and crawled her way up stairs. When Laira found Lena's door she quietly opened the door a little and was even more angered at the sight that greeted her.

Laira was making out with another boy and he had his hand on her breast. Lena was so distracted by the boy that she did not notice Laira until it was too late. Laira stabbed the knife in Lena's back then she grabbed her head and snapped her neck. The boy screamed and tried to run from the scene, but Laira stabbed the knife in his leg. He fell to the floor and Laira got on top of him and forced his mouth open she then grabbed his tongue and made him stick it out. Then she brought her mouth down to his and grabbed his tongue with her teeth then she ripped it out and ate it. She then used her knife to cut him open and took his bones out carefully. Laira started to eat the boy from the inside. She ripped his intestines out and ate it like it was spaghetti. She then took his eyeballs out and ate them like they were meatballs. She opened his head and took out his brain then she threw it at the wall. When she was done with the boy she crawled over to Lena's corpse and tore her apart. Limbs, guts, and muscles scattered the floor because Laira didn't bother eating them she thought it would ruin her appetite. The organs that were thrown to the floor were turned to mush by Laira's hands. Laira was having so much fun that she didn't hear the front door open, but she did ear people walking up the stairs. She figured it was Lena's parents, so she opened Lena's window and escaped before Lena's parents came into the room. Laira didn't see their faces, but she did hear their screams at the sight before them. She was proud with herself, and she knew Drew would be hers after tonight's little fun. Laira went home to prepare for Drew's visit tomorrow.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

When news the next day reached Drew's school, he was mortified he knew no one could commit a murder like that well no one, but Laira. The school held a ceremony for Lena and the boy that was killed last night. The police investigated the murders and interrogated most of Lena's friends. The last person to be questioned was Drew and he was on their suspect list.

"Young man where were you the night Lena Jay was killed."

"I was home painting pictures for the asylum patients you can even ask my parents." The Officer looked at Drew's school records and saw that he had a part-time job at Blue Rose asylum.

"Ok I guess your fine, but according to some of Lena's friends you were dating her and the night she was killed there was another boy with her all I know is you could over killed her over anger it's quite common really."

"But I'm telling you it was even me I was not at her house I was busy with something else." Drew and the cop argued for a bit until Drew let something slip.

"She did it ok she snuck out of the asylum and killed Lena I don't know why but she did." When Drew caught on to what he was saying he quickly covered his mouth to make sure he wouldn't say anything else."

"What was that young man who killed that girl someone from that asylum?" The cop asked while he was looking Drew straight in his eyes.

"It was Laira alright yes she's real I've seen her myself and she's not a bad person just misunderstood so you can't hurt her or arrest her because you refuse to see what's wrong with her." Drew sighed happy to get that off his chest, but when he looked at the cop he knew that the cop did not believe him.

"So let's see you're telling me that a girl from an urban legend came to life and killed that girl and for what fun, hatred, hunger? What kind of fool do you take me for boy unless you can get proof of this girl you're the main suspect of our case." The cop snickered at Drew and sent him on his way.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

Drew lay on his bed and thought about what would make Laira so mad that she would kill Lena then he thought about how the cops found a boy's bones there too which meant that Lena had someone over and was probably cheating on him. Drew remembered how Laira made him stay away from her while he was dating Lena which gave Drew the idea that Laira killed Lena out of jealousy. He quickly jumped out of bed and got his shoes on then he ran out side to his bike and rode it to the asylum. Drew knew he had to consult this matter with Laira to figure out why she really did it. When Drew got to the asylum he saw cop cars parked outside and the one thing he noticed was the cop from earlier that day. Drew got as close as he could without being seen or heard and listened in to their conversation.

"To think that old doctor let someone know about that monster of his we agreed to keep her alive as long as the matter kept quite and now some boy is saying he knows her and the worst part is he works at the asylum so who knows how much she messed him up." The cop from earlier talked like this was huge problem (which it kind of was).

"Don't worry Bill if that boy does know Laira then it's only a matter of time before she eats him, but if she doesn't we'll just lock him in the cell with her so he can't talk." Another cop said and this one's statement made Drew get ready to panic where they really going to lock him up with Laira he needed to get home find out what he was going to do.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

Laira sat in her cell and worried Drew had not come see her all day, which made her upset. Just as Laira was about ready to break out she heard someone enter the basement. Drew walked in looking a little tired and almost collapsed. Laira ran over to him, but couldn't really do much because of the straight jacket. Drew undid her straight jacket and sat down on the floor holding his head then he passed out. Laira Tried to wake him up but nothing was working so she just dragged him over to her bed and laid him down she wondered what had happened to Drew to make him this tired and while she pondered her thoughts she heard someone else coming down the stairs. Dr. Dawn walked into Laira's cell carrying her lunch then he saw Drew and began to worry a little.

"Laira what happened to Drew?"

"I'm not sure daddy he just came in tired and then he fell asleep."

"Oh well then maybe I should take him home he doesn't need to sleep in here." Dr. Dawn walked over to Laira's bed and picked Drew up then he carried Drew out of the asylum and to his car. Dr. Dawn drove Drew home and gave him to his parents then Dr. Dawn went home to his daughter.


	6. Problem

Laira

Chapter 5

Problem

When Drew awoke he was home in his bed, he heard the voices of his parents downstairs having an argument about him. Drew got out of bed and went down stairs to see his parents, they glanced over at him his father had a stern look to his face and his mother had a worried look.

"Um did I miss anything?" Drew asked in an awkward tone.

"Well Drew lets see you went to the asylum without my permission, the cops suspect you for murder, and a kid at your school was found dead this morning he died the day we moved here and he was in your class so what do you think." Drew's father was close to yelling.

~_Wow so now they find Conner's body even though he's been dead for three weeks now~_ Drew wanted to roll his eyes so badly but didn't he knew his father was suspecting him for murder but he didn't know why.

"Young man until this matter is solved you may not leave the house unless it's for school of you're going to the asylum with your father got it?" Drew's mother had such a serious voice it almost scared him.

"Y-yes mom I understand." Drew never knew his parents could be this serious about things but this was about a murder so he understood. Drew went back up to his room and slammed the door shut. He lay down in his bed trying to figure out how he was going to get this matter over with, and he knew the only way to do that was to confront the one who started it all…Laira.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

Laira sat in her cell worried her father told her that Drew might not show up because he had a high fever and if he did come Laira would have to be careful as to how she acted around him. After waiting for two hours Laira just couldn't wait anymore she dislocated her shoulder and undid her straight jacket then she snuck out past the cops who were sitting outside. She ran down the street trying to find out where Drew's house was. She ran up and down several streets until she wore out and collapsed, but even then she tired to find him. She got up using a bench as support and she walked down the last street she cam across a house that had Quin written on the mailbox Laira smiled to herself and ran to the back of the house so she could crawl in.

Laira climbed up the wall and looked through the window the room inside was blunt which to her meant it was the guest room so she got the window open and crawled in she heard voices below her so she was careful on how she moved. Laira walked down the hall and came across a small room when she opened the door she had a bucket fall on her head.

"OWW!" Laira was quick to cover her mouth so she could her footsteps incase someone heard but no one did. She quietly but the bucket back and shut the door then she went to the only door with light under it. She slowly opened it and saw Drew with his back turned to the door he had headphones in so he would not hear her which made her smile. Laira shut the door and tiptoed up to him she taped him on the shoulder, which made him jump out of his seat, and when he turned to look at her his face was priceless.

"H-how did you get here Laira?"

"Easy I ran up and down a lot of streets until I found your house then I snuck in and got hit in the head with a bucket it still kinda hurts." Laira put her hand on her head where the bucket hit her and Drew stared at her dumbfound how in the world she get past the cop never mind she was a master and sneak attacks so of course she could get past them that and those cops were idiots. Laira jumped onto Drew's bed and rolled around then stop so she could look at Drew upside down. Drew chuckled a little because the way Laira was looking at him would make him think she was a puppy begging for a treat.

"So what are you even doing here Laira couldn't wait that long for me to show up?" Drew sighed not really understand this psycho in front of him she seemed so innocent but even he knew better than to believe that. Laira just laid on his bed humming then she rolled over and looked him right in the eyes, Drew thought he saw anger flash in her eyes, which he didn't understand why.

"Drew why did you date that girl she wasn't even nice to you." Drew tensed up at what Laira said and then he finally understood why Laira killed Lena not for fun but for jealousy. Laira had been jealous of Lena because Lena had more time with him than Laira did and the fact that Laira was mad at Lena for cheating on Drew. Drew sighed and sat down next to Laira trying to truly understand what was wrong with this psychopath next to him. Then out of nowhere Laira leaped from the bed and hid under it 5 minutes before the door opened and Drew's parents walked in.

"Drew sweetie we wanted to talk to you about what we discussed earlier," when his mom said that Drew looked away and folded his arms, "Look Drew I'm sorry for yelling at you I know you're a good boy and wouldn't hurt anyone but this is something huge."

"I know mom but still you have to believe it wasn't me both of you have to till then I don't feel like talking to you." Drew was quite annoyed with his parents and worried about the fact that there was a loony cannibal under his bed oh how perfect this moment was the last thing he need was-~knock knock~ Drew stiffened at hearing the front door and his dad went to answer. When his father came back up the cops from before were with him.

"Drew Quin you're under arrest for the murder of Lena Jay."


	7. Cannibal On The Loose

Laira

Chapter 7

Cannibal On The Loose

Drew sat in the jail cell waiting on nothing while the other inmates kept talking trash to him. Now he knew how Laira must have felt being locked in a cell just hers had peace and quite and the room was soft…. Lucky her. Then Drew stiffened what happened to Laira she was under his bed better yet what happened to his parents Laira must have lost her temper on them and killed them. Drew's fears died down as he saw his parents come in to visit him.

"Okay Drew we have this covered when the hearing comes tomorrow you don't talk let the lawyer talk for you ok?" Drew's father sounded stern so Drew nodded his head to let his father know he understood. The family spent 2 hours talking until it was time for Drew's parents to leave. They said their goodbyes and Drew saw his mother crying on the way out.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

Laira paced back and forth in Drew's room wondering what those apes (hah Laira called the cops animals isn't she one to talk about being an animal XD) did with her Drew. She heard the parent's car pull in so she opened the window and dived out (literally she dived out the second floor window). She rolled down the hill behind Drew's house and stopped herself before she hit the bottom, then she made her way back to the road.

"Oh Drew where did they put that police station?" Laira walked down the road upset and confused trying to find out where her Drew was.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

One of the inmates grabbed Drew by the hair and hoisted him up listening to him scream and yell for the man to let go.

"Good you talk now listen here kid as long as you're in this cell you're mine got it?" The man let the last two words leave his mouth as a growl, but Drew just spat in his face only to get thrown to the ground and kicked hard in the ribs several times. By the time the man was done Drew was in so much pain he couldn't move anymore. He could faintly hear the inmates laughing at him then everything went black.

When he came to he was in the infirmary getting his wounds treated when he tried to get up he noticed he couldn't move.

"We had to numb your body so you wouldn't feel any pain 3 of your ribs were broken and you had some nasty bruises all over you." The doctor turned to Drew holding a bottle in his hand; he laid it on the table next to Drew. "Now make sure you take two of those a day or you'll be feeling a lot of pain got it?" Drew nodded his head and fell back asleep.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

Laira made it to downtown before she finally got hungry she saw a man steal from the jewelry store and she followed him down an alley. The man heard someone behind him and took off in a sprint; he kept run till he reached a dead end. He turned around holding his gun in front of him. Laira sat on the roof above him watching him with glowing yellow eyes, then she jumped down behind him startling the man.

"Oh it's just a kid man you scared me I thought someone was going to kill me" the man laughed then patted Laira on the head, "you should head home girly these streets aren't safe at night."

"…. I can handle myself you should be worrying about yourself," Laira quickly grabbed the mans arm and twisted it until it snapped the man howled in agony trying to use his other hand to pry the girl off, " you should know stealing is wrong and for that you must be punished so now I will be your judge, jury, and…executioner." As Laira said the last word she twisted his arm around again and ripped it off, then she stepped on the mans next pushing her feet down finally killing him. Laira giggled at her work seeing herself covered in blood, she threw her head back and burst out in laughter fit for a psycho. When she was finished she looked down at her meal ready to eat.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

Down at the police station Drew could hear one of the cops talking on the phone.

"How, How the hell could she get out you said-no don't even think about that I just don't understand how she got out you locked her up pretty good-well do you know where she would go I mean it shouldn't be that hard-hold on I have another call-hello-what someone was killed ok sir hold on we'll be right there." The cop and three others walked out the door.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

Laira walked down the street and saw a clothing store she looked down at her bloody straight jacket then walked inside. She put on a school uniform then put on Drew's hat and some headphones. She looked at herself in a mirror then left the store leaving money on the counter from the man she killed earlier.

"Ok lets see I can ask someone for directions- hmmm maybe those cops know where it is," Laira walked over to the cops to ask, "excuse me sir do you know where the police station is I'm trying to visit someone and I'm new to this part of town," Laira put on her most innocent look, which fooled the cop.

"I'll take you there kiddo I have to head back anyway hop in," the cop opened the passenger door of his car and Laira got in then he drove her to the police station, When they got out of the car Laira headed inside and told the cop she wanted to see Drew.

"Ah you wanted to see him well kid you would need to talk to the doctor first he was beaten up pretty bald by some inmates I'll go get the doc for you so you just wait here." The officer walked off to get the doctor leaving Laira tensed up and full of rage. Who in their right minds would hurt Drew did they really want a death wish; Laira pondered her thoughts while the officer came back with the doctor. The doctor stiffened when he saw her and dismissed the officer and took Laira to his office. The doctor quickly shut the door and closed the curtains worried for the safety of the child.

"What are you doing here the cops are looking for you so why come here," The doctor looked at Laira wonder what was wrong with the child, " Laira are you here about that boy because if you are you might as well leave he's had a rough day and those inmates only made it worse." The doctor sighed he truly did not understand the girl.

"Uncle Rick yes I am here to see Drew it's my fault he's here and I want to help him he doesn't deserve to be here please let me see him," Laira looked pleading at her uncle with her big yellow eyes almost making her look like a small child. Rick sighed he just couldn't refuse his niece not when she made those eyes at him.

"…I'll bring him here Laira just stay put." Rick left then returned 10 minutes later with Drew. Drew didn't look in the best of shape his left eyes was swollen his lip was busted and he was holding his side like it hurt. Laira had nothing to say; she had to use all her might to not scream at the sight in front of her

"…Hey Laira."


	8. Christmas and Memory

Laira

Chapter 8

Christmas and Memory

_A/N Laira will not play a huge role in this chapter so you'll get a lot more Drew so I guess feel sorry for the poor kid._

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

"…Hey Laira", Drew's body was bruised so badly Laira was surprised he could walk let alone speak. Drew tried to walk to Laira but fell to his knees and yelped in pain, Laira run to his side quickly, she wanted to rip the man who did this to pieces, but she would help Drew first.

"How, how did this happen, who did it to him." Laira growled at her uncle wanting answers.

"Now Laira don't loose your head over this he'll be fine it's not like the guy killed him and besides you shouldn't be here the cops could shoot you down if they know you're here," Rick sighed. His niece was never this reckless but that was because she never left the asylum he wondered what was so special about this boy that she would risk her own safety to see him.

"Uncle I'm not leaving without Drew he doesn't belong here he has done nothing wrong," Laira was close to yelling but she kept her voice low.

"You think I don't know that Dear look you know who's fault it is that he's in here I know you do lets not forget who killed that Jay girl," Rick's voice wavered a bit he was not use to talking to Laira that way.

"Well I'm leaving and Drew's coming with me," Laira helped Drew up and was ready to walk out the door but her uncle stopped her.

"Hold it right there child why don't you wait until the hearing tomorrow then we can have all this cleared and then Drew can go free so just wait," Rick was quick to stop his niece, she thought about it a minute then agreed she set Drew down on the couch where he fell asleep then she kissed his cheek bid her uncle farewell and left.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

Drew awoke in his cell laying on his bunk he looked around to see the other asleep then he laid his head down and stared at the ceiling

"Oh Laira what were you thinking coming here," Drew sighed while he rubbed his hand on his head he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the other inmate wake up. The man got up then he saw Drew just lying there like nothing happened.

"Hey punk what are you doing back here," the man snarled. Drew snapped his head at the man and back himself against the wall to keep his distance.

"Well since you're here I guess I should just beat you like last time," The man reached his hand to toward Drew and grabbed his ankle only to get kick in the face.

"Why you little-"

"Enough in there you two", a cop came walking to the cell holding his baton, "Both of you behave or I'll put you both in an isolation chamber." The cop snickered seeing how Drew back himself in the corner trying to keep his distance. "Well at least the kid knows to how to be good if I were you Markus I wouldn't truly mess with that boy he's the one who killed Lena Jay." The cop smirked seeing Markus whip his head toward Drew and tense up then he walked off whistling.

"Y-y-you're the one that killed her." Markus was stuttering real badly that Drew kind of felt sorry for the poor bastard.

"No I didn't people just say I did because to them there is no one else to blame." Drew sighed quite annoyed with the fact that everyone thought he was a killer.

A month had past since his first night in jail and the courts still found him guilty because he never told them about Laira. Today is Christmas eve a day where the inmates can spend more time in the courtyard and eat more food, but most of all they can get presents and spend time with their loved ones. The day wasn't special to Drew, his parents died two weeks ago in a car accident; he sat in his cell just wanting the day to end. Later in the day Drew got a present from someone who it was he did not know, but when he opened it he found his favorite hat he picked it up and saw that under it was a necklace with a cat's eye in the middle.

"Looks like she wishes me a merry Christmas…I wonder how her Christmas is going," Drew said to himself. He put the necklace and his hat on then went out to the courtyard with the other inmates.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

_A/N ok I lied a little you'll see Laira in this part of the chapter back in her cell putting up a Christmas tree…. it's not a pretty sight._

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

The cell was decorated with intestine lined along the wall, eyeballs hanged on the ceiling like snowflakes, and the tree was covered in bones with a heart at the top (Isn't that a great way to celebrate). Sat in her corner tearing the flesh off a corpse so she could decorate her tree. She had sent a present out to Drew not that long ago the present was his hat and her mother's necklace. Just the thought of the necklace made Laira start to cry.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

_"Happy anniversary honey", Tim Dawn put a little box in his wife's hands and when she opened it she found a beautiful cat's eye necklace in it, this necklace she had wanted for so long, she laughed happily and then gave Tim a hug._

_ "Thank you Tim I have a present for you two it's upstairs on your desk."_

_ "I'll go check it out later right now I want to spend this moment with you and our little Laira." Tim looked over at his six-year-old daughter, which caused her to giggle and run up to him. This day was special to Laira's family, but it was also the day before the factory accident that took her mother away from her. After that Tim was broken he stopped eating for a while and he put all of his wife's things in the attic including the necklace._


	9. Burn

Laira

Chapter 9

Burn

_For those of you who love Laira you will hate me in this chapter…. I'm sorry_

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

After a year Drew was let out of jail after Dr. Dawn finally admit to the court about Laira Drew was beyond shock as he watched Dr. Dawn speak about everything that his daughter had done. The courts decided that if all that happened was Laira doing then she must be turned in and arrested the asylum would no longer be the home of a killer. To Drew it all happened so fast the killings, getting arrested, and now seeing the police head for the asylum. 'How-how can they do this they knew about Laira and now they choose to kill her after her own father admitted she was alive'. Drew clinched his fist and ran towards the asylum to save his only real friend. As he was running Drew could hear the sounds of the police, but he also heard the strange noise of a fire truck siren. When he reached the asylum he wanted to cry the building he once worked in was now in flames doctors, nurses, and inmates stood outside watching, Drew ran through the crowd to find Tim and Laira, but one of the nurses stopped him saying that Dr. Dawn was still inside. When he heard this Drew froze and turned to look at the asylum, tears started to sting his eyes by just the thought that the girl he befriend was still inside that burning place.

"LAIRA!" Drew screamed out falling to his knees and pounding his fist on the ground this just could not be happening she could not still be in there, but when the fire was put out the police said that there were two corpses found burned beyond identification.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

Two graves were dug in the Blue Rose cemetery one for Tim Dawn the other for Laira Dawn, after everyone left Drew stayed behind to watch Laira's grave it was in the middle of two others he looked to his left, her father's grave then he looked to his right and saw a grave that was ten years old the grave of Laira's mother: Drew took a small box out of his pocket and laid it on Laira's grave.

" You gave me enough presents Laira it's time I gave you one, but this present… I waited too long to give goodbye my friend." With his final words Drew walked away a sad smile was on his face along with tears streaming down his cheeks. It was over finally over yet not in the way Drew wanted it to end so maybe he thought just maybe if he could have started from the beginning he could get a second chance to tell the one person who truly cared how he felt.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

_A/N What do you all think was in the box try and guess before the next chapter :D_

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

Drew spent a week in his house painting pictures of all sorts of things rivers, towns, Mountains, all types of places, but the one picture that he had drawn was hanging on his wall the picture of the cannibal the true picture of the child of hell. After awhile Drew got a job in painting and sold his work, he graduated top of his class, went to collage, had honors, and then finally settled his life. Today was Drew's 25th birthday a day where he and all his friends from school could celebrate his life, yet Drew even though he acted happy still held anger inside for everyone he saw his old friend John at the party and walked to him.

"Hey man do you want to see some pictures I have?" Drew smiled at his friend while he asked.

"Sure man lets go." John talked so clearly and walked with Drew to the storage room where he never came out.


	10. End?

Laira

Chapter 10

End?

The man cried through his gag as hot wax was poured on his leg. The man was only in his underwear so anyone could see the torture he was put through. His tongue and his teeth lay on the floor, his eyes had been pocked out, his arms and legs were staked to the ground. The one causing the torture just smirked and poured some of the wax on his cheeks. The man screamed in pure agony, then the attacker stopped what they were doing what they were and leaned down so their mouth was by the man's ear.

"Do you remember me, two years ago I was sent to jail for no reason, and while I was there you beat me and said I belonged t you. Well now that you're here you belong to me." The attacker's voice sounded like a boy. Two years ago he got a 16-year-old cellmate, two years ago he beat his cellmate to show who was in charge, now the same boy was trying to kill him.

"So do you remember me?" Drew spoke so calmly as he picked up a knife, then he put it to the man's ear and cut is off while the screamed Drew laughed hysterically, next he cut a picture unto the man's torso, and finally he stabbed the knife in the man's eye socket killing him.

Drew walked over to his mirror, looked at himself then bent down to wash his face. When he looked back up he almost had a heart attack, Laira was standing behind him by the table where the corpse laid, but when he turned around she was gone. How long he wondered how long has it been since the asylum went up in flames with Dr. Dawn and his daughter still inside. How long has he been seeing Laira because of guilt? Drew walked over to his dresser and pulled out a cat's eye necklace, Laira necklace. He set it down in a suitcase, and then left the apartment room. HE walked down the halls of the building stuck in his thoughts. He couldn't bear the fact that Laira was gone he remembered when he first met her.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

_Drew and Conner walked into the asylums basement where Drew took a lot of pictures then they made their way to the last cell. When they went inside Drew swore he could have felt a pair of eyes on him, but the room was empty. Then out of nowhere a bone fell to the floor and the boys heard someone running around them giggling. Before Drew could blink he saw Conner thrown to the floor with a girl landing on top of him she was wearing a straight jacket that was undone, she also wore a leash and a muzzle around her neck. The girl started to claw Conner's stomach ripping it open while he was screaming at Drew to make her stop. Drew just watched in horror as the boy before him was torn limb from limb by the cannibal as she spilled his guts all over the floor. The cannibal's long brown hair dipped in the crimson red on the floor, her dilated gold eyes turned to slits as she ate his lungs, and sickly gray skin was covered in Conner's blood. By now Drew didn't care about the bet to be here all night, he would not take his chances. Drew got up slowly hoping the girl wouldn't notice then he dashed out of the room shutting and locking the door behind him. Before he left Drew dropped his favorite hat on the floor, but even if he did notice he didn't care._

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

The night air was cold to Drew and he kept getting the feeling that someone was watching him, he turned quickly only to find an empty street behind him, he sighed then continued on walking. When he reached the end of the street he met up with one of his old collage friends.

"Hey Kem what are you doing out here?" Drew asked.

"What's it matter to you, but I guess if you want to know I'm waiting on Tyler and Justin." Kem replied to him.

"Ah okay well I'll see you later." Drew walked off leaving Kem standing there.

As Kem waited he didn't see the pair of gold eyes staring at him as they headed his way. He heard a giggle and whipped his head to look behind him, nothing, the air around him started to grow colder as he felt laughter all around him from so many directions. He took off down the road until he reached the park; Kem ran into the park and hid under the slide.

"Ok there is no crazy bitch out there I'm just a bit paranoid." Kem silently laughed to himself, but stopped when he heard creaking on the wood above him. He saw the shadows of someone walking around up there and slowly slid himself farther under the jungle gym. When the footsteps left he crawled out from under where he was hiding. He took a deep breath then sighed in relief next he turned around to go back only to have a sharpened piece of wood lodged in his leg. Kem screamed in agony trying to take the piece out he stopped once he heard the laughter from earlier; when he tried to sit up he had a girl drop down on top of him. The girl had brown hair her eyes were yellow; the pupils where slits and the color red, and the eye balls themselves were gray. Her teeth were bloodstained, on her ring finger Kem saw a diamond ring, and now that Kem had a good look at her the girl actually looked familiar (except for the eyes) he didn't have time to remember where he saw her because she punched his gut and dug her nails into him slowly ripping out his intestines. She brought her mouth to his neck and ripped his throat out his black skin on her mouth, by now Kem had stopped moving, but he wasn't fully dead, dying but not dead; the girl was enjoying herself slowly eating away at Kem laughing and throwing curses at him. When she finished all that was left was bone, but the girl was still hungry so she made her way down the road following someone she once knew.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

Drew walked to his front door only to see it open, he walked inside holding a pocket knife as a weapon. The corpse of Marcus was missing and so was the necklace that was in his suitcase. He walked to his bedroom door completely confused and when he opened the door his heart almost jumped out of his chest. There in his bed laid the one girl he had truly fallen for and on her ringer figure he saw the present he left at her grave Drew took a few steps toward his bed then laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her not caring if this was just some form of madness he had fallen into all he knew was Laira was here next to him wearing the ring so he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

Laira awoke first looking over at her Drew sleeping then she cuddled in his arms. It had been a year and eleven months since she had seen him so she didn't intend on letting him go it was a miracle she even escaped the fire.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

_Laira and her father sat and waited for the police to arrive so they could take her away, but Tim had other plans he walked over to a storage room and took out a few cans of gasoline, he called the doctors upstairs to inform them about an evacuation of all the patients, then he poured the gasoline all over the floor. He took a match and told Laira to head to her room; next he threw the match on the ground igniting the gasoline quickly. Tim ran into his daughter's room where he sat and held her telling her it would be okay. Minutes later the building was up in flames everyone outside everyone but and his child. Tim died from breathing in too much smoke but thanks to her muzzle Laira had more time so she laid her father down, folded his hands, kissed his eyes, then ran out of the room avoiding the fire and making her ultimate escape. Laira ran into the woods and watched the fire from where she was standing it was hard to believe that the place she was trapped in was finally gone, Laira turned her head and started walking not looking back._

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

It was a terrible thing to remember but it was the last memory of her father that she had she looked at her hand staring at the ring on her finger soon enough she would have a life again and this life she would let no one take from her not now not ever. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace then she laid it on the nightstand next to Drew's hat. Laira thought when she had children she would give them these gifts because these were the gifts that brought her and Drew together so these gifts would bring her children love, then her grandchildren, then her great grandchildren, and so on, and so on.

Drew and Laira's life together was the way she imagined it just with a little more blood they had 4 children none of them had shone signs of Laira's problem which made things easier the day Laira died her youngest child was 6 and this child was more devastated than the rest he stayed away from the others by heading out into the woods, then one day while he was out there he saw a dead corpse of a man, he walked up to it and looked more curious than terrified. A strange sense into him and something told him to tear off some flesh just to try it he used his nails and tore into the corpse next he took some skin and tasted it. All at once so many things ran through his head he kept eating until he devoured all of the meat he could from this one thing, but he was still hungry. His eyes were yellow the pupils were red slits and the eyeballs themselves were grey, blood covered his mouth but he didn't mind all he cared about was getting more. After finding a bunch of corpse of animals and humans the boy had his fill he cleaned his face off then ran home to his father. He sat at the kitchen table coloring pictures of his mom when his father walked in.

"Daniel are you ok you look awfully pale." Drew stepped toward his son, but stopped in his tracks Daniel looked up at him and Drew saw his eyes, he saw the eyes of Laira.


End file.
